


The Incident

by lindsaylaurie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaylaurie/pseuds/lindsaylaurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus rejects Sirius’ advances because he’s afraid of things changing between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the R/S games last year!

Despite being nearly seventeen, Remus had never been kissed or entertained the idea of ever being kissed, especially not by Sirius. Sure, maybe if they were particularly drunk and Sirius was particularly clingy, it Might Have Happened, but when it did happen they were both properly sober without a drop of alcohol in the room.

It went a bit like this:

“Oi, Moony, you’ve never had a proper kiss, have you?”

Which caused Remus to fumble his potions book.

They sat in the common room just after lessons, which meant it was packed to the brim with other students. Being sixth years, they had managed to secure the couch by the fire with a few looks and raised eyebrows, but with James at the end it was a tight fit for three teenage boys.

Resulting in Sirius wedged against Remus, arm draped lazily around him in a way that should not have alarmed Remus but it did now that they were talking about snogging.

“I haven’t,” Remus muttered, eyes focused on a particularly gruesome picture of a potion gone wrong. “Thank you for reminding me.”

Sirius laughed, giving Remus’ shoulder a little squeeze. “Didn’t mean it like that, mate, not at all. Just thinking it’s a shame you haven’t.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you were fifteen minutes late to potions, does it?” Remus asked, realization dawning on him. “You were snogging that Hufflepuff seventh year, weren’t you?”

A wicked grin stole across Sirius’ features and Remus groaned. “Sirius, she’s a prefect! Honestly.”

“What, I’m not allowed to snog prefects?” Sirius pulled a face, looking scandalized. “Prongs, are you hearing this? I’m not allowed to snog prefects!”

James, who up until this point had been reading his potions books (Remus was very proud but he suspected it had to do with the fact that Lily Evans was in the room), sort of shrugged. “I reckon Moony doesn’t want to share.”

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed. “Too right. I know what goes on in the prefect’s bathroom. You lot are in there having orgies and I’m not even allowed to snog one measly girl.”

“If it makes you feel better, I have not participated in the raging orgies in the prefect’s bathroom,” Remus said solemnly. “Oh, I’ve been invited, practically begged but I can’t be arsed to grace them with my presence.” He attempted to go right on reading, as if the subject was closed, but of course Sirius couldn’t let it go.

“I imagine you’d be shit at an orgy if you’ve never even snogged.”

Remus snapped the book shut and looked over to Sirius, acutely aware of Sirius’ arm on his shoulder. “I’ll have you know that I’m the greatest orgy-ist to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could vaguely see some first years unashamedly watching their banter.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

_Prove it._

At that moment Remus wished that he was anything in the world other than a teenaged boy. Maybe a slug or a fish, anything that did not have a million unwanted hormones coursing through its wiry frame. Anything that would not imagine Sirius naked at that moment and a million unspeakable things that might happen while Sirius was naked.

He swallowed, feeling particularly nauseated and strange now that the challenge had been raised. A normal person who did not have awful hormones might have laughed and made a joke out of it. Maybe, years ago, Remus would have done the same but since the introduction of hormones to his bloodstream he found he was not able to make such jokes so readily. Instead he just sort of gaped while the first years watched with bated breath.

And then Sirius did something so completely unexpected that the potion’s book in Remus’ lap dropped to the floor.

Sirius Black kissed him full on the mouth for approximately five seconds.

Heat flushed Remus’ cheeks so quickly it threatened to boil his eyeballs. Sirius’ lips were surprisingly soft and gentle, wholly unlike Remus had imagined. (Really, he’d tried very hard not to imagine this moment but it happened every now and again in the idle parts of his mind.)

And when they broke apart, even Sirius looked mildly flustered, but he quickly arranged his features to something resembling a smirk. “You’ve got to move your mouth, mate,” Sirius said, removing his arm and getting to his feet. “I dunno, I think you’ve got a long way to go if you ever want to join in on the prefect’s orgy.”

Just like that, he walked out, flouncing up the steps to their dormitory and leaving Remus utterly confused in his wake. He looked to the peeping first years, who quickly avoided his eye, then to James who pursed his lips.

“Did he just kiss you?”

Remus nodded dumbly, unable to think of anything to say after that. He was quite sure he might never speak again from the shock of it all.

“He’s a right bastard, that one,” James said, shaking his head. “Stealing a bloke’s first kiss like that. At least he could have set you up with a pretty girl.”

Remus shrugged, the heat merrily burning his eyebrows off. James clapped him on the shoulder with a sympathetic frown before going back to his potions book.

 

In the days after The Incident, Sirius acted as though everything was normal and there had been no random snog in the middle of a crowded common room. Remus tried to do the same, but he couldn’t help but think that something had changed forever during that kiss.

And he hated it.

Not the kiss, he quite liked it even though it was terrible and he hadn’t done anything to reciprocate it, but everything else that came with it just confused him to no end. On the one hand, he wished it had never happened so he could just quietly pine for Sirius Black until he got over it, but on the other hand, he wanted very much for it to happen again.

But the idea that Sirius might have felt anything other than intense friendship towards Remus made him Highly Uncomfortable. It wasn’t that they were both blokes, Remus had long abandoned the weirdness that came with being attracted to just about anyone, it was just that it was _Sirius._

Mad, awful, wonderful Sirius.

One of his best friends Sirius.

Meaning if things did end up getting more than friendly, everything would be irreversibly changed forever and they would potentially end up not being best friends.

Then there was also the possibility that the kiss had been a joke and he had just wildly misinterpreted anything written on Sirius’ face afterwards. He had projected those feelings onto Sirius and was now going to make a fool of himself if he brought it up again.

And he wouldn’t have ever dreamed of bringing it up again if Sirius had not taken to touching him more than ever.

In the past he would not have thought it weird for Sirius to lean against him or even lie in his lap, but every touched seemed to intensify tenfold and increase in frequency. But was he just imagining the whole thing?

Maybe, but he still needed to get over it before everything got out of hand and he ended up friendless and alone again.

Of course he was being overdramatic, he knew this, but he also knew he didn’t want to let any hormones come between him and the people he loved.

Which was quite hard to do when he arrived in his dormitory one day after The Incident to find Sirius there, totally alone.

Remus considered dropping his bag off and leaving, but he knew Sirius would see through any excuse he stuttered out. Instead, he muttered a quick hello and headed straight for his bed.

As he sat there, removing his shoes, he could feel Sirius’ gaze cutting into the back of his neck. Of course fate would put him in the bed right next to Sirius. Of course, he also happened to be next to Peter’s bed and he didn’t have any weird feelings towards him. Yet, anyway.

Merlin, he was a basket case.

“Any particular reason you’ve been acting weird lately, Moony?”

Precisely what Remus didn’t want to hear. He kicked off his shoes and straightened up to find Sirius settling down on the edge of the bed, right next to him. “It isn’t cause I kissed you, is it?”

Remus wanted to scream something like “Yes, why the bloody hell would you do a thing like that to me, the former shut in who can’t control his hormones??” but settled for a mumbled, “Maybe.”

Sirius nudged him in the ribs and he was forced to look up. The expression on his friend’s face was…. peculiar. Remus expected some sort of smirk or smugness, but he looked mildly anxious. “Among other things,” Remus added, clearing his throat.

“Things like this?” Sirius asked, letting his hand rest gently atop Remus’. Merlin’s beard if he was teasing he’d gone too far.

“Yes. Just like that.” An awkward silence passed between them in which Remus averted his gaze to the carpet and prayed to be turned to a slug. “Call me what you like but I’m not entirely comfortable with that sort of teasing.”

He cringed as he said it. It sounded stupid; it tasted stupid on his tongue. Everything about it was bound to send Sirius into a chorus of hysterics and after he would go around saying things like, “Pardon me, but I’m not entirely comfortable with that sort of wardrobe, please change immediately.”

But he didn’t. Sirius yanked his hand back and looked slightly shocked. “Merlin… Moony, you thought I was… Teasing. Yeah, right, uh, should have clarified. Made a sign or something. Jesus, I’m sorry.” He became more and more flustered with every syllable, his voice taking on a higher pitch entirely alien to his normal tone.

Not teasing.

Remus squirmed, feeling his insides turn to mush. “Okay, um, so you were being…,” great he hadn’t planned that one out too well and he was just going to have to say, “serious.”

The corners of Sirius’ mouth twitched. “I’m always Sirius,” he deadpanned. “But, honestly, Moony, I sort of thought you knew and you were okay with it. I mean, we’ve kind of been flirting since the start of term but I guess I have mistaken you for someone with a brain.”

Right. Yeah. So apparently he’d been inadvertently flirting with Sirius Black for _weeks_ and he hadn’t realized it.

“You really should know better,” Remus said dryly. “While I assure you I have a brain, I am not entirely sure I possess the parts required for,” he waved his arms around, gesturing to the two of them, “this.”

Sirius looked, well… serious.

“So if there was a,” he waved his arms in the same manner, “this, would you be entirely opposed to it?”

And there it was, the destruction of everything Remus had worked so hard to build at Hogwarts.

If he said, “Yes I am very much opposed to any ‘this,’” then they would, presumably, stop being friends and James and Peter would think badly of him and stop being his friend. But then if he said “No, of course not, please snog me right this second before I explode,” they would snog and Remus would _love_ it but somewhere down the road one of them would stop loving it and, well, it would end badly.

Instead of the sensible option of “snog now and heartbreak later”, Remus went with the third option: sharing his feelings in exactly the way that would earn him ridicule from Sirius.

“It’s…. complicated. Look, Sirius, you are my best friend and I don’t want to lose you in,” those damn hand motions again, “this.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “But you didn’t answer the question.”

“I did,” Remus insisted, a bit annoyed. “I told you I want to, but I don’t want to because then everything would change. So I think it’s for the better that we remain friends.”

“But you do want to.” Sirius was grinning now and it sent the heat up Remus’ face like wildfire. “Right?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“I’m listening.” But he really wasn’t because he was leaning in dangerously close now. “And I think you’re the biggest nutter I’ve ever met.”

Now Remus had to physically put his hands on Sirius’ chest to keep him at a safe distance. “Look, Padfoot. Friends only, because I really—“

Sirius put a finger to Remus’ lip. “I respect your position, Moony, but your opinion is shit and I would like it very much if you shut up so I can snog you properly.”

Honestly, snogging Sirius was looking better and better, but Remus had an enormous amount of self-control and kept his friend firmly at arm’s length. “I can’t. Sorry.”

Sirius leaned back, looking partly exasperated and partly put out. “I know what you’re afraid of, but honestly, you’re mental. I became a fucking animagus for you, Remus, do you think anything can come between us now?”

“Point taken,” Remus said, feeling himself relenting little by little. “So if I snog you, nothing changes… right?”

Sirius perked up a bit. “Nothing. Not unless you want it to.”

“Right, okay then, go a—“

Remus’ hands fell to his sides as Sirius pushed forward and closed the gap between their lips. An arm snaked around his waist while the other hand cradled the back of his neck. They were snogging, just like that.

Of course Remus had no idea what to do with hands or lips for that matter and it took him several long seconds to figure out that he should close his eyes, but every touch sated his hormones in a way he never thought possible.

Which eventually lead to an embarrassing erection that made Sirius laugh so hard he wheezed.

Some things never changed.

 

 


End file.
